Awake the beauty inside
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU: When a life or death situation puts Topher Brink fighting for his life, he slips into a biazarre world. Topher/Bennett
1. Confrontation

**Hi all! Now the beginning of this is rather sad, I hate to meddle with my favorite pairing but I have to in order to get this story the way I want it. **

**I don't own Dollhouse or any characters, enjoy the first installment!**

**Chapter One: Confrontation**

On a rainy night in Los Angeles, Topher Brink and his wife, Bennett were driving their shared Saturn back home.

"Bennett, talk to me" Topher pleaded after a long drive of tense silence.

"What is there to say Topher?" Bennett asked giving him an icy glare.

"Look, I'm sorry babe. I know you must hate me right now." Topher started

"Sorry?" Bennett laughed bitterly, she gave him another glare to which he sighed.

"I'm your wife, Topher. We are supposed to be able to trust each other!" Bennett cried.

"It's not like I quit our job and told Adelle we were going to join the circus." Topher joked

"This isn't a time for joking" Bennett said in a lowered tone.

"Bennett, I promise you, this is going to be fine." Topher said slightly looking away from the road.

The dark haired woman shook her head sideways and whispered something inaudible.

There was another pause as Topher turned on the windy road.

"You lied to me" Bennett said

"I didn't want to upset you" Topher said

"I would have found out soon enough. The doctors would have told me if I didn't find out myself." Bennett said

Almost four months ago, Bennett found out she was pregnant, and she couldn't be more thrilled. Only, there was a problem and something went wrong with the pregnancy. She went into very early labor and gave birth to a silent baby.

Topher knew first but didn't want to upset Bennett so he told her that the doctors could try to put the baby in an incubator. Well, that was partially true. The doctors told him that the incubator might work, but they also told him the results. Apparently putting the baby inside the incubator wouldn't work, Bennett had miscarried.

_~Flashback~_

_Bennett had just given birth to a very tiny baby. The doctors and nurses ran this tiny baby into another room for an emergency check up._

"_Mr. Brink we need you to come with us please" One of the nurses called back to the father before leaving the room._

"_I'll be back. I love you" Topher kissed his wife's lips tenderly before taking off behind the nurse._

_Bennett just lied in the hospital bed, hoping for the best._

_Once they all got in the next room, Topher started asking questions._

"_Is the baby going to be ok?" he asked_

_The main doctor looked up from the silent baby; "We will try immediate incubation in hopes of helping the baby grow more. I don't know if this will help or not, this baby is highly underdeveloped." _

_Topher gulped loudly trying to hold back tears. He was so excited, the thought of being a father was a delight to him, only to be shattered right in front of him._

"_Um Mr. Brink, I need to ask you a few questions" A nurse with a clipboard said._

"_Okay" Topher said clearing his throat_

"_Did you or your wife ever smoke or drink while she was pregnant?" The nurse asked._

"_No. Never. Bennett and I only drink on occasions. The last time we drank was New Years, which was before this." Topher said_

"_Alright" She said jotting down some notes "Did or have you ever became physically or verbally abusive towards your wife?"_

"_Absolutely not! I love her and I don't ever even think about hurting her!" Topher said_

"_Uh huh, Okay. That's all for now. We will go put the child into immediate incubation, excuse me" The nurse said taking off with the other doctors._

_Topher paced for what felt like light years for him, which was only a few minutes actual time._

"_Mr. Brink" One of the doctors came in slowly_

"_How-?" Topher asked_

"_We couldn't make it in time. From what I can tell, your wife had a miscarriage and contractions all in the same fashion. There was nothing we could do, I'm sorry" The doctor said bowing his head in respect._

_~End Flashback~ _

"It wasn't enough losing the baby? You had to lie to me and make me find out that you were, in fact lying?" Bennett questioned.

Topher's eyes left the road again to look at Bennett "I am so sorry Bennett. I just couldn't come to terms with it myself"

_~Flashback~_

_Topher came back into the room where Bennett was resting._

"_Hey" she smiled calmly_

"_Hey babe" Topher took Bennett's good hand and held it to his face. He didn't know where to begin._

"_How is the baby?" Bennett asked as her eyebrows furrowed in concern._

_Topher sighed before he began "The doctors say they will try to use an incubator to help the baby develop more."_

"_What if is doesn't work?" Bennett asked as tears welled up in her brown eyes._

"_Then we lose the baby" Topher said_

_Bennett looked into Topher's blue eyes and knew something was up._

_She got up from where she was lying and shook her hand away from Topher's._

_The brunette walked over to the door where she could see the doctors covering a very small body._

"_Is that?" Bennett gasped_

"_Bennett" Topher started walking over to her_

"_No!" She cried "You lied to me! You knew all along didn't you? Didn't you?"_

_Bennett ran out of the room and went in where the doctors were._

"_Mrs. Brink, I am sorry about your loss" One of the nurses said._

_Then Bennett broke down. She wouldn't talk to Topher, she wouldn't even let him touch her. Topher didn't know what to do except to talk to her._

_~End Flashback~_

"I can explain why I didn't tell you" Topher said

"Now you are just making excuses" Bennett said

"I'm not! Bennett look at me!" Topher said looking from the road to her once more.

"Watch the road" Bennett said coldly

"But Bennett-" Topher looked over once more

"Topher look out!" Bennett screamed.

But it was too late, they had already crashed into an oncoming car.

"Oh hell!" Topher yelled swerving out into the open. He tried to hit the brake but it was stuck. The Saturn hit a guard rail and swerved into the darkness as it flipped into the watery ditch below.

Topher quickly unlocked his seatbelt and looked over at Bennett. She had a severe gash on her forehead and cuts on her right arm. Bennett had hit her head on the dashboard and fell unconscious when the airbag inflated.

Topher grabbed Bennett and pulled out of the crashed vehicle. Her cuts were bleeding profusely and she remained unresponsive.

The blonde reached for his phone and dialed 911, despite his undeniable urge to faint.

Once the EMT's reached the scene they loaded both Topher and Bennett onto stretchers as well as the driver in the other vehicle.

Somewhere between the time Topher was loaded onto the stretcher and was brought to the hospital, he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Okay so this was a dark chapter but I still want to see what you all thought, please review!**


	2. Visitor

***Smiles* Greetings! A bazillion of thanks goes to Poetic Ramblings, SailorMoonFan, and Whiskey's Original Personality for the amazing reviews! **

**I don't own Dollhouse**

**Please, Please, Please review! Thanks(:**

**Chapter Two: Visitors**

The EMT's rushed Topher, Bennett, and an unknown victim of the collision up to the nearest hospital.

"We need two rooms in ICU now!" A female EMT spoke

"Right away!" said a male nurse

The three victims were rushed into ICU where they were placed on monitors. Not a one of them had regained consciousness but they all had steady heartbeats.

"The female has a severe concussion but could wake up anytime" A female doctor said about Bennett.

"And the men?" A female nurse asked

"The companion of the female, has slipped into a coma. His other stats are well but that doesn't mean he will wake up." The doctor said

"Dear God. And the other male?" The nurse asked

"He is in the best shape of them all. From what the EMT's described, the oncoming vehicle hit the opposite side before it flipped into the ditch below. He only has a few cuts and bruises and has no neurological damage." the doctor explained

Bennett was the first to awake. Her brown eyes opened and she felt like hell. She moved her good hand to feel her injuries. There was a bandage wrapped around her forehead, it was soiled with blood.

"Oh no" she said to herself

Flashbacks came back and forth to the brunette's mind of the accident and the tension between her and Topher.

"_Topher? Oh gosh where is he?"_ She thought as her eyes search the room.

The brunette soon caught the glimpse of her husband laying in the hospital bed next to her, hooked up to monitors.

"The female is awake Doctor!" The nurse called.

A female doctor walked over to Bennett and looked at her intently.

"Can you hear me?" The doctor asked

Bennett nodded slowly.

"Good. Now we need to ask you a couple of questions." The doctor said

"Um- Ok" Bennett said looking over at her husband, on the verge of tears.

"Who was driving the vehicle?" The doctor asked

"My husband. What is this about?" Bennett asked shooting a glance at the doctor.

"Were either of you drinking?" The doctor asked

"No. We were on our way home from work." Bennett answered, suddenly getting very annoyed at this doctor.

"What caused him to run into the oncoming car? Your husband will be charged with reckless driving and he will have to pay for car and medical damages." The doctor said

"I'm well aware of this doctor. But we were arguing about something and- and-" Bennett started, however she couldn't finish because she broke into tears.

"If only I could have talked to him! We wouldn't be in this predicament! Oh god what if he doesn't wake up? Topher I'm sorry!" Bennett ranted in her mind, causing more and more tears to flow.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call? We cant allow you out of our care yet due to the severity of your head trauma but we can call anyone to come down and visit your husband and yourself." A nurse spoke trying to calm the brunette down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bennett nodded slowly, knowing exactly who she wants to see.

Adelle DeWitt resided in her small home watching the rainfall from her window sill. Since Topher and Bennett hadn't been talking to each other, the tension at work was endless. Now, Adelle couldn't blame her female programmer, she lost a child, something not taken lightly. Topher acted in what he thought was best but still, how could you lie about that? Although he did not act in the best interest of his wife, Adelle couldn't help but feel sorry for Topher as well.

Soon, Adelle's house phone rang, she quickly walked over to the handset and answered it**.**

"Hello?" Adelle answered

"_Adelle DeWitt?" _A voice asked

"Yes. Who is asking?" Adelle asked

_"My name is Angela. I am a nurse at the Local St. Matthews Hospital in Los Angeles. I have a Mr. and Mrs. Brink here in my care at ICU. Mrs. Brink insisted I call you."_ Angela said

Adelle sat down slowly as she began to fear the worst. "Why are they in your care? What happened?" She asked

_"They were in a severe collision. From what we could get from the wife and from what we already knew from the EMT's, they had been fighting, and her husband and a passing car crashed into each other. Mr. Brink swerved into the guard rail, causing the vehicle to flip into the ditch."_ Angela explained

"How is Mr. Brink?" Adelle asked

_"He is in a coma. The rest of his stats are fine. His brain waves are normal but we don't know how long he will be in the coma for."_ Angela said

"And Mrs. Brink is awake?" Adelle asked, she knew this, she just needed clarification to this hazy experience.

_"Yes, she has a severe concussion due to the gash on her forehead as well as the impact of the collision, but she has a decent heart rate and everything" _Angela said

Adelle massaged her temples for her incoming migraine.

_**"**Miss DeWitt?" Angela asked_

"Yes?" she answered

"_I need to go check on another patient but feel free to stop by before visiting hours are over." _Angela said

"I'll be right there" Adelle said before she hung up.

Angela hung up as well and walked over to Bennett who was still very upset.

"Mrs. Brink, you are about to get a visitor, if you need anything the emergency button is-" The nurse paused to hand her the button; "Here, feel free to hit this anytime you need something."

"Thank you" Bennett whispered

Angela nodded and walked out of the room.

Bennett looked over at Topher again. She wished they were closer. All she wanted to do is take his hand and tell him how sorry she was.

"It's all my fault" She whispered to herself. Then the tears came again. Bennett's never felt so lost in her life.

"What if he never wakes up? No, he's got to! We're supposed to be together forever. Forever isn't over. Wake up, please, wake up!" Bennett cried over and over again. She lied on her side so she could keep an eye on Topher.

"Please wake up. I love you, Topher. I'm so sorry I should've-" Bennett paused to get am exasperated breath of air.

She couldn't get anything else out, she just cried.

"Bennett" A voice called coming into the room.

Bennett jumped up to see who called her name. Her brown eyes soon found Adelle.

"A-Adelle?" Bennett choked out in surprise.

Adelle walked over and sat on the edge of the hospital bed near Bennett.

Bennett sat back and looked at the other woman "I didn't think you would come" she said softly.

"Well I'm here. How are you dear?" Adelle asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Very sore. I feel like my head is about to implode. I'm just so upset for Topher, it's all my fault Adelle! If I hadn't been so hardheaded, I could have forgiven him and we wouldn't be here right now." Bennett cried

Adelle brought her arms around the younger woman and hugged her.

"Topher will be fine." She whispered

"You're right…" Bennett paused biting her lip as she looked over to Topher. "But still, I fear for him. I love him, Adelle. I cant let anything happen to him" Bennett completed her sentence on the verge of tears.

Adelle reassuringly rubbed her back, due to Topher being like a son to Adelle, Bennett had become like a daughter in law to her.

The younger brunette looked over to her love and smiled through her tears. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

Inside Topher's comatose state, he was in a whole other world.

~Topher's POV~

Okay so the last thing I remember is passing out on the way to the hospital. And- unless the hospital is outside- I'm not there. Am I dead? Yikes! I hope not! Where's Bennett? I am out in the middle of a grassy field, and I don't see my wife. Oh gosh… I have a bad feeling about this….

"Topher?" A voiced called out to me, finally, someone is here!

I turn around and I see a very familiar face…

**Am I the queen of cliffhangers or what? Well tell me what you thought, please- please- please review! **


	3. Familar Faces

**Hello once again! This chapter will be told in Topher's mind.**

**For all of you that don't know… I do not own Dollhouse… In my wildest dreams, maybe. But right now I don't it all belongs to Joss.**

**My thanks go out to Whiskey's Original Personality and Poetic Ramblings for the reviews last chapter(: **

**Now… I leave you with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Three: Familiar Faces**_

The scenery soon changed, soon Topher and the familiar face were in the backyard of a two story house. It was nighttime and everything else was quiet.

"Topher what are you doing here? It's way past curfew." said the voice he heard before.

The blonde turned around from where he was standing in his dream world.

"Echo?" Topher asked in disbelief

Standing right behind him was in fact Echo, herself.

The brunette rolled her eyes at this; "Why do you guys insist on calling me that? I can deal with nicknames but why that?"

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Where's my wife?" Topher asked

Echo shook her head "Topher did you get drunk? Do we need to go over this again?"

"_Okay so obviously I'm not where I should be… just humor her Topher_" The blonde thought to himself; "Yes I think I hit my head, go over this again." Topher said to Echo.

Echo sighed "Topher I swear, if your head wasn't sewn on, you'd forget that too!" she paused "Ok so what are you talking about your wife? Your only girlfriend is Bennett, and she never said anything about getting married."

"What? We have been married for a year! Look I have a ring to prove it!" Topher said taking his left hand to show Echo his wedding band.

"Uh huh. Topher, when is the last time you slept? I think you're delusional." Echo said

Topher looked back at his hand to notice his finger was ring-less. Then he looked back at Echo; "What year is this?"

Echo looked at Topher like he lost his mind "1998" she spoke.

Topher took a step back "What? The last time I remember I was in 2010! Even if this was 1998, that should make me seventeen, I didn't know you when I was this age."

"Topher you aren't making any sense- Uh oh." Echo trailed off looking behind her.

"What?" Topher whispered fervently to Echo.

"I think my step father and his tarty new wife are awake. If so you have to go." Echo said

"Wait what?" Topher asked

"My real mother left me and my step father got custody of me. Then he got remarried, you don't remember that?" Echo asked

Just then they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"Topher you have to go" Echo said

"Caroline what have I told you about being out here late?" Asked her step father.

Topher did a double take. Echo's step father was none other than, Boyd Langton.

"Who is this?" Boyd asked seeing the blonde.

"Father you remember Topher- oh wait- no you don't, you're always upstairs with your new honey to be worried about your own step daughter." Echo said

"Caroline that's enough!" Boyd yelled

"What's going on here?" Came another voice

Echo rolled her eyes "Great it's mother-may-I"

"Excuse me?" The woman asked in a cold voice.

Topher recognized this woman too, she is Claire Saunders.

"This is so bizarre!" Topher said

Boyd, Claire, and Echo looked at Topher confused.

"Topher what are you doing here? Claire asked

"He had an incident. I was just going to take him home." Echo said

"Is he hurt? I can call his parents." Claire said

"No. You don't need to. I've got this." Echo said

"You're not going young lady. Claire will call The Dominic's house." Boyd said

"_The Dominic's?" _Topher thought to himself.

"Topher come inside please" Claire said walking into the house.

Boyd followed his wife inside the house which left Echo and Topher outside.

"C'mon Topher" Echo said with a sigh walking in as well.

Topher gulped before he walked in after Echo.

Inside the house was extravagant. Half of the walls were full of certificates and licenses, and the other half were full of pictures. Topher saw pictures of Echo as a young child and a younger version of Boyd and Claire.

"Yeah, my family is kind of rich, that's why I never have anyone over and I'm always over at Sierra's house." Echo whispered to Topher.

The blonde turned his head to look at Echo "Sierra?"

"Oh I forgot. You have the sudden amnesia. Yeah Sierra lives like two doors down." Echo said.

"Ok and do we know a Victor?" Topher asked

"Yes we do, how could you forget your best friend?" Echo asked walking upstairs.

Topher felt safer with Echo so he followed Echo upstairs.

Upstairs looked even more extravagant. It was decorated with a bright green and more pictures and certificates.

Echo walked up to a baby blue colored door and opened it up to reveal her room.

"Well. Here it is." Echo said showing her room.

The room was painted with splotches of pink and red and had posters of her favorite bands and movies everywhere. She has a flat screen TV hanging off the wall in front of her bed and a huge shelf of DVD's.

"Wow. Nice place you have here Echo." Topher said

"Thanks. I just don't like people here because I don't want them to think I'm spoiled or anything. Because I'm everything but spoiled. Being rich sucks Topher." Echo said

"Your house is amazing." Topher said

"The house is but the Rents aren't." Echo shrugged plopping down on her bed.

Topher just stood at the wall and waited for Echo to continue.

"My step dad never pays me any mind. Not since he got remarried. Things were going well until he met her! I actually had a parental figure that cared. Now all he thinks about is her. I tried calling my real mom but she just hangs up when she knows who it is calling. She is happy wherever she is. I've talked to her new husband and my half siblings, but never her. Now all I have is you guys." Echo said

"Man, Echo, I'm sorry." Topher said

"Don't be. I get by it's just hard sometimes." Echo said

Silence reigned over the room before there was a knock on the door.

"Topher, your mother is here." Claire said walking into her step daughter's room.

"Did I say come in?" Echo snapped coldly

"No but as your mother I have the right." Claire said

"You're NOT my mother! You hear me? I don't care that my real mother doesn't want me, that still doesn't give you the crown!" Echo cried

Topher slipped out feeling worse than ever for his friend. The blonde walked down the stairs but froze up when he saw who his _mother_ was.

"Topher sweetheart lets go." His mother said, her voice held a very strong British accent.

Topher's mother was Adelle DeWitt. Topher thought he was losing his mind.

Adelle looked at her son confusingly; "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Topher said walking down the stairs. "Nothing" he said again.

"Thank you again Mr. Langton. Laurence and I were worried sick about him." Adelle said letting her son walk out ahead of her.

"No problem Mrs. Dominic, just wanted to make sure he got home safely." Boyd said

Adelle nodded "Goodnight." she said before she walked out of the door.

Topher looked around at the night version of the world he was in.

"Topher?" Adelle called

The blonde turned around to look at his mother.

"What were you doing here?" Adelle asked

"_Think of a plan Brink c'mon"_ Topher thought to himself trying to get a story together.

"I was walking Bennett home and then I saw Echo outside so I stopped to talk to her after Bennett was safely home." Topher said.

Adelle gave him a stern glare before she got in her car.

Topher blew out a sigh of relief before he too got in the car.

But just as they were driving away Topher got a mind shattering pain in his head. Topher brought his hands to his head as he ducked his head.

Adelle looked over at her son and saw he was in pain. She pulled over and turned her head to her son. "Topher what's wrong?"

The blonde didn't say anything, he just held his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and saw a hospital room and heard what sounded like crying. It was like an out of body experience for Topher, he looked around the room and saw Adelle and Bennett looking over at another hospital bed. Topher realized it was him.

"His condition is worsening. There is a lesser chance he will wake up now, I'm sorry Mrs. Brink." One of the doctors on call said.

"_Oh man! I've got to wake up! Wake up self!" _Topher thought to himself.

But when the blonde opened his eyes he was still in the car with his _mother._

"_I've got to wake up! If I don't, I might as well be dead!"_ he thought to himself

"Topher, dear, are you alright?" Adelle asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad headache." Topher said

"Alright well you can take something when you get home." Adelle said

"Yeah" Topher said aloud. However he was thinking _"whatever home is"_.

About ten minutes later, Adelle pulled into a narrow driveway and parked next to a fancy sports car. Adelle opened her car door but then stopped when she looked over at her son still in the car.

"Topher are you getting out?" Adelle asked

Topher laughed "I was waiting for you to say something mom."

Adelle raised an eyebrow "Well come on then. Your father will be happy to have you home."

Topher got out of his side and followed his mother up the steps to a doublewide French door.

Adelle used her keys and opened the door. Topher looked around at his home, which was rather small and quaint.

"Topher!" Came an angry voice from his father, Laurence Dominic.

"Heh, how's it going, dad?" Topher asked

"Where were you?" Laurence yelled

"He was taking Miss Halverson home when he ran into Mr. Langton's step daughter." Adelle said

"I cannot believe you still trust him with her after what happened." Laurence said

"_Oh god. What did I do?"_ Topher asked himself

"Oh you're one to talk aren't you?" Adelle snapped

"Adelle don't tell me you're siding with them? I don't want our son following in those footsteps." Laurence said

"We'll it's a little late don't you think?" Adelle asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Haven't you talked to them about the options?" Laurence asked

"They wont listen. They already made up their minds." Adelle said

"Hey standing right here!" Topher said

But his _parents _were engrossed in their conversation, they didn't pay him any mind.

Topher sighed and walked upstairs and saw a sign on a door that says "_**Topher's room keep out; except for Bennett."**_

The blonde laughed at his note and opened his door. Topher's room was decorated with posters and pictures, just like Echo's had been. He looked around the room and it wasn't very tidy. His double bed was messily made and had books on top of it.

Topher walked over to the books and picked the smallest one up.

"**Baby names and more tips for your new bundle of joy inside" **was on the right corner of the book.

"What?" Topher asked himself in disbelief.

He plopped down on his bed and looked through the book. There was tab dividers, sticky notes and stars by certain things all over the book. Then Topher reached for his cell phone that was on his night stand. When he opened it up, he saw a black screen that looked very familiar.

"This Bennett is pregnant. How the heck can dream me do better than real me?" Topher wondered aloud before he closed his phone.

Of course to Topher, in some cases, dream him was luckier because obviously they were having a baby and reality Topher just lost his. But in some cases, reality Topher was luckier. Reality Topher had a job and Bennett and himself were married before they planned for the pregnancy.

"Still, I cannot let this trick me, I have to find a way back to reality." Topher said

**So there you have it… I feel pretty confident about this. And if you are wondering why I made Dream Bennett pregnant is because, I want to make this seem as real to Topher as anything, making reality Topher have to learn a lesson between what is more important to him. Please review! **


	4. Issues

**So yay! No more writer's block for now! Haha, well I'd like to thank Poetic Ramblings and Whiskey's Original Personality for the reviews they gave last chapter.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for my neglecting of this story. I hope you all feel that this chapter is what you deserved.**

**I don't own Dollhouse**

_**Chapter Four: Issues**_

Topher made his way downstairs to see what else was going on in his Doppellgangland world. Adelle was standing over the island counter in the kitchen, watching the small TV located on the refrigerator. Laurence resided on a chair at the island counter, reading the newspaper. The blonde walked through the dining room to get to the kitchen. He went to the fridge with one object in mind- breakfast.

"Topher, what are you doing?" His father snapped looking at his through the paper.

"What? Can't a person get breakfast around here?" Topher asked shutting the fridge door.

"Not someone who is going to be late for school." Laurence said

"School? Oh right school." Topher chuckled at his comment.

Adelle turned her attention from the TV to her son and arched an eyebrow.

"Topher, you better get going if you don't want to be late."

"No worries mom. What time does the bus run anyway?" Topher asked

Both parents glanced at the blonde confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Topher asked giving his parents a pointed look.

"Since when did you ride the bus? Aren't you picking up that girlfriend of yours?" Laurence asked

"Ah yes! I was just testing your knowledge" Topher said as he turned around and ran to his room.

"Keys, Keys, Keys" Topher said to himself, frantically searching for keys.

The blonde genius found keys lying on his dresser, which was clattered with junk.

"Well I'd be damned." Topher said after seeing his keys. He quickly grabbed them and ran downstairs and out the front door.

The Dominics watched their son bolt out the door.

"Just remember he's your son as well as mine." Adelle said with a sigh before turning her attention elsewhere.

On Topher's way to the car, he realized something; _"Where does Bennett live and where is the school?"_ The genius paused and thought of what he had told Adelle before.

"_I was walking Bennett home and then I saw Echo outside so I went to see her after Bennett was safely home."_

"That's it!" Topher said as he got into the car that luckily the key fit in. "I'll go near Echo's house and look for Bennett. If she didn't live near Echo, Adelle would've said something for sure."

The blonde advanced out of the driveway and approached Echo's neighborhood.

It didn't take long for Topher to find Bennett however, the pregnant brunette was sitting outside on her front porch.

Topher pulled in the driveway and got out of the car, quickly walking to see Bennett.

This was the first time since the accident that he had seen her.

"Topher" She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was here; "I was worried about you."

The blonde walked swiftly over to his love. She rose from the porch rocking chair as he pulled her in for a hug.

Bennett was only about five months into her pregnancy but she had a pretty good size bulge in her abdomen.

"Well, I'm here now babe." Topher paused to rub Bennett's stomach; "And how is everybody?"

Bennett looked down at her stomach and laughed ever so lightly, when the baby (who was supposed to be a boy) kicked Topher's hand.

"Okay then, somebody is grumpy. And how are you beautiful?" Topher asked putting a hand on her cheek. Gladly knowing their love hadn't changed.

Bennett looked up at Topher and her brown eyes glowed "I'm fine honey."

Topher glanced at her one more time before taking her hand in his, leading her to the car,

"Hey Bennett." Topher said when he realized he didn't know where the school was.

"Yes dear?" Bennett asked stretching her seat belt across her large belly.

"Just a question." Topher started "Could you tell me directions to the school? I see to have forgotten, long story."

Bennett glanced at her boyfriend once but them simply nodded.

"Great! You're the best babe!" Topher said kissing Bennett on the lips.

This had been the first time in about a month that he had been this close to Bennett, but somehow, it didn't feel the same.

Once they got in school, amazingly, they still had time before the first class began.

Bennett took Topher's left hand in her right as they walked down the halls of their school.

"Bennett!" A voice called from ahead, it was attached to a flailing hand.

The couple approached a group that consisted of Echo, Sierra, Victor, Paul, Mellie, and Ivy.

"Bennett!" Echo called with a smile on her face.

"Oh hello Echo." Bennett said happily hugging her.

Topher did a double take at this sight. Bennett _hated_ Echo, this is definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Topher? What's wrong honey?" Bennett asked putting her hand on his shoulder, Topher had been off in his own little world until he heard the sound of Bennett's voice. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!"

Bennett gave him a questionable look but then she smiled and took his hand.

"So" Sierra stared, eyeing all of her friends, they all gave her their undivided attention. "It's Friday everybody, what to do?" she paused waiting for an answer.

Amongst the group, they all murmured their ideas.

"Well, how about that party at Taffy's house?" Mellie asked the group.

"I thought Taffy and Bree were only inviting certain people." Ivy said

"Well, they invited me so I will invite you all." Mellie said giving her friends a smile.

"You do realize they don't like us right?" Echo asked

"Oh they like you all but, they just don't consider you the _in_ crowd." Mellie said

"Well, I don't want to go somewhere I am not wanted." Bennett said

"It'll be fine! Watch." Mellie said just as Bree and Taffy's triplet sister, Alice walked by.

"Hey Alice." Mellie called to the nicest triplet.

Alice waved and smiled at Mellie, Mellie quickly motioned for her to come over.

Alice walked over to the group; "What is it?" she asked kindly.

"Where's either of your sisters?" Mellie asked

Bree and Taffy always shove and boss poor Alice around, even though she is the oldest.

"I think Bree is over by the math hall talking to Daniel." Alice said

Bree was the slut of the school, and everybody knew it. Not that Taffy wasn't, but, Bree had a rep with sleeping around.

"Alright, thanks" Mellie said smiling

"Mhm." Alice said nodding before walking away.

"I'll be back you guys" Mellie said

"What? No love?" Paul teased

Mellie took a step back to Paul and kissed him sweetly; "Happy?"

Paul smiled "maybe" his tone flirtatious.

Mellie whacked him on the arm and laughed before walking to the math hall. The brunette heard Bree before she rounded the corner. She was laughing flirtatiously.

"Listen, Danny, my sisters and I are throwing a party. Why don't you come? It wont be a party without you." Bree whispered in Daniel Perrin's ear.

"Hey!" Came an angry voice

Bree turned around to see Daniel's girlfriend Cynthia tapping her foot.

"What? Can't you see I'm working?"

"Get your slutty hands off my boyfriend." Cynthia said

"Whatever" Bree said to the blonde. Then she turned to Daniel and slid and pink piece of paper into his hand "Call me" she said seductively.

Cindy angrily took Perrin's hand and pulled him away from the scene.

Bree's furrowed glare soon turned into a cocky smile when she saw Mellie.

"Mel, hey!" Bree said giving the other brunette a hug.

"So I talked to Alice and she told me where you were. Still trying to get Daniel?" Mellie asked

"Girl, his knees buckle at the sight of me. He'll be my bed buddy tonight at the party for sure." Bree said

"Well that's good for you" Mellie said

Bree looked at her friend "That isn't what you wanted to talk about. What's on your mind?"

"Well. I know that you aren't too fond of my friends but I wanted to ask if they could go to the party tonight." Mellie said

"Hmm" Bree started; "Well, I don't see why not Mel. But only cause you are my dear friend."

"Oh, thank you Bree!" Mellie squealed happily.

"My pleasure hun" Bree said

Just then, the bell rang through the halls.

"Well, see you" Mellie said

"Tootles" Bree waved.

Later, Echo, Ivy, Paul, Mellie, Sierra, Victor, Bennett, and Topher arrived at Taffy, Bree, and Alice's house for the party.

Once the gang got inside, loud music and talking buzzed in their ears.

Alice was standing with her boyfriend Matt, near the doorway.

"Hey Alice" Mellie said flashing her a smile

"Hey you guys. Glad you could make it!" Alice said

"Well it was nice of your sisters to invite me." Mellie said

"Mellie? Hey!" Taffy said walking up to her.

"Hello." Mellie smiled

"Come here!" Taffy said pulling her in for a hug.

Once the brunettes break apart, Mellie sees Bree. She is dancing with a throng of guys and laughing.

"I see Bree is having fun" Mellie said

Taffy turned her head and saw her sister dancing provocatively on guys- especially Perrin.

"Eh. That's just her style."

"I can see that." Mellie giggled

Topher looks around at the party as Bennett, the rest of the group and himself have found seats away from the dance floor and is helping themselves to snacks and drinks.

"So is everyone having fun? I hope you all don't hate me for tagging you all along." Mellie said

"No not at all." Sierra said

"This is fun" Echo said

"Yeah, it certainly is different" Topher said

The blonde couldn't believe all of this. It's like he's reliving his younger years, only a twisted version of it. Although he was having fun, he still couldn't help but wonder what's going on in the real world.

**~In the real world~**

Bennett looked around the quiet room until she noticed Topher was gone.

"Where is Topher?" Bennett asked a nurse who had checked up in her after the brunette woke up from a nap.

The nurse was quiet.

"_Where_- is Topher?" Bennett asked again only with more power in her tone.

"His condition was worse than we anticipated. He had to be moved for further diagnostics." The nurse spoke

Bennett felt her heart drop to her stomach "W-what? H-how bad is his condition?"

The nurse looked back at Bennett "Honestly, we don't know if he will ever wake up. Hospital policy is to give him one more week."

"A- week?" Bennett repeated, her voice thick with emotion.

The nurse nodded "We will have to take off his life support if he doesn't wake up before then." She said before leaving the room.

"Seven days." Bennett said to herself before she began to weep.

**~In AU world~**

Topher was in his "Bedroom" alone falling asleep when he saw a flying pillow come at him.

"Ah! What the hell!" Topher yelped taking the pillow off his face.

But when he did, he saw Echo's old imprint "Kiki Turner" standing by his bedside clad in a miniskirt and a pink halter top, her hair in her trademark pigtails.

"Kiki, what the hell are you doing here?" Topher asked in a fervent whisper.

"What the hell am I doing here? No, the real question is, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Kiki paused putting her hand on a side of her hip; "Do you not know what kind of crap is going on in the real world?"

"Wait, what are you?" Topher asked

"I'm your good fairy!" Kiki giggled

Topher shook his head "What?"

"Tch" Kiki scoffed "And people tell me I'm an idiot" she paused "Look, your real self is in trouble. You _will_ die in the next few days if you don't wake up."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Topher got up from his bed quickly.

"Cause brainiac, I was sent as a guardian to help ya out and get you back home" Kiki said

Topher's world came rushing back to him when he saw what was really happening. He saw himself laying on a table with more and more things hooked up on him. He has a feeding tube and an oxygen mask connected to him at the moment. Apparently a few days had gone by in the real world and Bennett was able to leave, but she didn't. She stayed in the room with Topher holding his hand as tears tricked down her face.

Topher looked at Kiki "What do I need to do?"

**Alright, I really hope this was a good chapter you guys. Please review! I worked my butt off on this.**

**Oh and if any of you don't remember who Taffy, Alice, Bree, Matt, or Kiki is, let me tell you; Taffy was Echo's second imprint in season one's episode "Gray Hour"**

**Alice was Echo's imprint on season one's episode "Echoes" and Matt was her client;**

**Bree was Echo's imprint in season two's episodes "The Public Eye" and "The Left Hand"; Kiki was Echo's imprint in season two's episode "Belle Choice". Why did I decide for Kiki to be Topher's "good fairy" as she put, I dunno, I just wanted some comic relief after all this angst and Kiki is silly enough for the job. **


	5. Help From Beyond

**Hello! Surprised to see an update so soon? Me too! Haha, Anyway, this chapter is very sappy, just a fair warning(:**

**I'd like to thank, Whiskey's Original Personality(Who I put someone in this chapter for her) TopherBennett and Poetic Ramblings for the reviews last chapter, love you all!**

**Also, just for the heads up, next chapter is the last chapter of this fic! I know it only seems like I just started it, but I might do a sequel it's up to you to say yay or nay, lol.**

**I do not own Dollhouse, so grab a box of tissues just in case and sit back and enjoy(:**

_**Chapter Five: Help From Beyond**_

"What do I need to do?" Topher asked once again

Topher turned away for a split second and then saw Kiki filing her nails when he looked back.

"Kiki!" Topher yelled in irritation with the bubbly brunette.

"What?" She whined "Look I just broke a nail!"

"How do I get back to the real world?" Topher asked impatiently.

"Well I dunno!" Kiki said before she made a bottle of red nail polish appear right in front of her.

"What are you?" Topher asked getting freaked out again.

"I'm a higher being, only, with this form and personality!" Kiki giggled bubbly as she painted her nails.

"Well, which on of your little buddies know how to get me the hell outa here? I don't wanna die!" Topher said

"Relax Topher! Gosh!" Kiki said

"You're telling me to relax after you told me I'm going to die?" Topher asked

"Well if it helps-" Kiki paused "I know someone who can help" the brunette said as she made the nail polish disappear.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Topher asked

Just then Kiki disappeared into thin air.

"Hey! You're supposed to take me with you!" Topher complained

Kiki reappeared with a ditzy grin on her face "Oops!" she giggled before taking Topher's hand and disappearing with him.

~In the real world~

Bennett came back to the hospital to visit her comatose husband. She only had five days left to wait and see if Topher would wake up. The brunette spoke to the doctors and nurses that went by when they acknowledged her but she wasn't looking for pity.

"Mrs. Brink are you here to see your husband?" A nurse asked when Bennett reached the reception desk.

"Yes." Bennett said not bothering to look at the nurse.

"Alright then. The doctors will be performing some more tests in about an hour" The nurse spoke.

The brunette just walked past the desk and onto the hall that Topher's room was located at. Bennett carefully opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. Even though he wasn't awake, she still had more respect for him than that.

"Hi honey" Bennett whispered, already close to tears.

She brought a chair that was against the wall and sat it by Topher's bedside.

When Bennett sat down next to Topher she took his hand in her good one and held it close to her face.

"Topher, I want you to know that I am so sorry for being so ignorant to you. All you-wanted to do" she paused letting out a cry "was to keep me from being upset. I know that now. I shouldn't have ignored you and now- it's beginning to be too late. I love you Topher Brink. Y-you will always be apart of me no matter what happens to you." Bennett let out another few sobs before putting his hand next to the other.

"You can't die. I wont allow it. I know you can make it through, Topher. For me, for the life we can have as husband and wife. For the kids that can live on in the memory of the one that never got to live." Tears trickled down her face as she felt she couldn't breathe anymore. "Please. Topher. I love you."

~In AU world~

Topher heard Bennett's sobs from the inside of his head.

"Bennett" he said sadly.

"She needs you more than you can imagine." Kiki spoke

"Please Kiki, take me to who can get me to her." Topher said in tears

"Follow me then." Kiki said walking ahead into a room that looked like a waiting room. Chairs were everywhere with table full of magazines and lamps.

Topher took a good look around and noticed that all he saw was versions of old imprints.

"Kiki!" A voice said

Kiki looked to her left and saw Jordan.

"Hey Jordan! Um have you seen Big A around?" Kiki asked her friend.

"Big A?" Topher wondered aloud.

"The boss. He should know how to get you home." Jordan said

Kiki giggled "He's a great guy!"

"Alright- well where is he?" Topher asked

"He should be in his office" Jordan said

"C'mon!" Kiki said pulling Topher by the hand again.

Kiki and Topher walked into an office with lots of decorative stuff. A desk, which was very neatly organized, had a chair with its back facing forward.

"Um hello?" Kiki called

Just then, the chair turned around, with a very familiar face sitting in it.

"Alpha?" Topher asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong Topher? Surprised to see me?" Alpha asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? You didn't kill the actual Big A did you?" Topher asked

"No not at all! I am Big A. I am finding joy in redemption. I help misguided souls such as yours, get back home." Alpha said

"Wait. I don't have to- click my heels and say there's no place like home do I?" Topher asked giving Alpha a serious look.

"No silly!" Kiki giggled

"Well then how?" Topher asked

"Spin around three times and wiggle your nose!" Kiki said getting a pointed look from Topher.

"Is she serious?" Topher asked

Kiki giggled as she looked at Alpha "Just poking a little fun"

"You guys- not that I didn't enjoy the time here but- I can literally hear everything that is happening in the real world. I need to get back!" Topher said

"Patience is a virtue." Alpha said

"Well I have no virtue or patience! I just wanna go home!" Topher said

"Alright. Lets not keep this guy waiting anymore Kiki" Alpha said

"What do I gotta do boss?" Kiki asked

"Nothing" Alpha said

"What? Maybe I wasn't clear. I want to go home." Topher said

"I know that. But none of us can get you home." Alpha said

"What the hell! Then how do I get home then?" Topher yelled

"Bennett has to help you." Alpha said

"Hasn't she suffered enough?" Topher asked

"Just keep in mind. This is your dream." Alpha said

Then something occurred to Topher; "If I can hear Bennett can she hear me?"

"Possibly" Alpha said kicking his feet back on his desk.

"Well here goes nothing." Topher said aloud.

"_Bennett? Can you hear me?"_ he thought to himself.

The brunette had her head down next to Topher's side, tears staining her cheek,

"_Bennett. It's me." _He thought again.

She picked her head to look at the sleeping form of her husband. "Topher?" she cried softly.

"_Yeah it's me baby." _Topher said through his thoughts.

"H-how? You're not awake." Bennett said

"_I don't know if I ever will." _He said to her.

"What? You have to! I cant live without you" Bennett said through her tears.

"_Bennett listen to me"_ Topher said

"Topher you can't go!" Bennett said

"_Bennett! Just calm down please, can you do that?" _Topher asked

Bennett nodded wiping away her tears.

"_You're so beautiful. Gosh, I couldn't have been any luckier" _Topher said seeing her as he closed his eyes.

"I caused you to be like this! I did this to you!" She cried

"_Bennett stop accusing yourself. You were hurt. We both were." _Topher said

"But you are dying, I am so sorry! I wish this never happened! I love you so much!" Bennett said before her tears fell down some more.

"_I don't wish it never happened. I am having a dream right now. Everyone is in it, even you. You were pregnant." _Topher said

"Well I guess you want to stay there then. To have what we lost." Bennett said, her voice very calm.

"_We can have what we lost, Bennett! You and me, together forever! I don't want this fake world, I want the real world. I want the real you no matter what comes our way, just as long as we're together. I love you more than you will ever know. When we crashed, I had thought the worst. I thought I killed you. Then I passed out thinking I was dying. I was so scared Bennett" _Topher paused trying not to cry himself.

"When I woke up I thought maybe you were alright. But then the doctor said you were in a coma. I sat there with you and hoped you would wake up. Then you didn't, I never felt so alone in my life. You are my everything. And I will die inside if you do." Bennett said her attempt to stop crying was futile.

"_Bennett no matter what happens, remember that I love you. I just wish I could hold you and never let go." _Topher said, tears now welling up in his eyes.

Just then, Topher's EKG went spiking. Bennett looked to the screen and then ran to get a doctor, her heart pounding with fear.

"_Please make it out safely. I love you. I always will." _Bennett thought putting her hand over her heart.

"What going on?" Topher asked Alpha and Kiki.

"You're like… a Houdini!" Kiki said

Topher's form was appearing and disappearing.

"Get me the defibrillator now!" He heard the doctor yell.

"Standing by with the defibrillator… Three… Two… One… clear!" The nurse said charging the defibrillator over Topher's chest.

"Gah! It's not working!" The nurse hissed

"Again! Do it again!" Bennett cried standing in the back of the room.

The nurse looked back at the patient's wife and nodded "Again! Three… Two… One… clear!"

The EKG went back to normal, but his vitals were low.

"We have a pulse!" The red headed nurse said

Topher's form was becoming more and more faint "Alpha? Kiki? What's happening?"

"Bye Bye!" Kiki smiled

"You were a good trooper. Enjoy the rest of life." Alpha said saluting Topher slightly.

"What?" Topher asked in confusion before he completely vanished.

"Topher?" he heard a soft voice call to him.

The blonde opened his eyes and saw Bennett standing over his hospital bed.

"Oh my gosh!" Bennett cried wrapping her arm around his neck to hug him happily.

"Am I here? Really here?" Topher asked

"Yes Topher. I thought we were going to lose you!" Bennett said

"I'm here now beautiful, don't worry. I'll be with you forever and always." Topher whispered wrapping his arms around his Bennett, never wanting to let go.

"I love you" she cried into his chest.

"I love you too. And whenever I get out of this hospital you'll never be able to doubt it." Topher said before lifting Bennett's chin and kissing her slowly and lovingly.

For the first time in his life, Topher Brink finally understands the true meaning of love, happiness, and life.

**Awwww! Now tell me, it wasn't too much was it? Cause you know I love my Topher/Bennett and I can't take each other away from them for too long! **

**I would really appreciate feedback. Not only about this but if I should do a sequel and what else do you want to see in my Topher/Bennett fics. I am always open for suggestion.**

**Well, see you all next time for the final chapter! **


	6. Life After

**Hello my beautiful fans! Are we ready for the last installment of "Awake the Beauty Inside"? I have given you every emotion I could think of! Angst, Tragedy, Sadness, Love, Fear and Anxiety from the cliffhangers! I'm a lovely writer, right? Now, how am I going to end this? Stay tuned to find out(:**

**Many thanks to Whiskey's Original Personality, Poetic Ramblings, and TopherBennett for the reviews last chapter!**

**As for Dollhouse… I wish I did own it, but alas, I do not.**

_**Chapter Six: Life After**_

After Topher was discharged from the hospital, things started to change. Not to say that Topher wasn't affectionate to his wife before, but, there's something about almost dying, it really gives you a look at what you did and didn't handle well throughout your life.

**Four Years Later:**

The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. The sun rose over the horizon, reflecting the light into the windows of The Brink's household.

Topher Brink, woke up to the blissful quiet and looked down at his chest. His wife, Bennett was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. The blonde genius smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Bennett's forehead. The kiss made her stir awake a bit. She rose her head a bit and smiled at her husband who was grinning down at her.

"Good Morning." She mumbled sleepily.

"Well it is now." Topher grinned leaning his head down to kiss Bennett on the lips.

Bennett blushed when they broke apart. Something about the way he looks at her always makes the genius blush brightly.

Topher took his hands that were on Bennett's back and brushed his thumbs against the glow of blush that he loved so much. "Five years of marriage and I can still affect you like that." he said in a whisper.

Bennett averted his gaze and looked down in embarrassment.

Another grin played on Topher's face as he tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

The brunette finally admitted defeat and looked into the beautiful pool of blue eyes staring back at her.

Topher wrapped his arms around Bennett's back again to pull her closer. He turned on his side and situated his wife to where their foreheads touched.

"The sun is shining down beautifully on my radiant wife, and she's never looked more glowing." He paused to kiss her on the cheek; "So what are we going to do today, Mrs. Brink?" The blonde leaned back a little bit to look Bennett in the eyes.

The blush that never went away, grew about ten times brighter at that moment.

"Well-" she started

Just then, sounds of feet filled the room before them, sounding like a stampede of elephants.

The intimate moment was over for the couple when they were tackled by their two daughters, Allison and Mackenzie.

Mackenzie was the Brink's first born. Not long after Topher was released from the hospital, they started trying for a baby. Topher and Bennett both knew that this is definitely what both of them wanted, and luckily it didn't take long for Bennett to conceive. At first, she treaded cautiously. She watched everything that she ate and she tried not to over exert herself for the first twenty weeks. After she past the month of when she miscarried, Bennett began to relax a bit, but she didn't let her guard down all the way.

Mackenzie Danielle Brink, was born exactly on time and weighed a healthy weight for her size. Topher and Bennett couldn't have been more proud. As she got older, the fact that she was Bennett's child couldn't be missed. Her hair grew darker and her eyes resembled her mother's. Even her personality shadowed that of her mother's, she remained quiet and yet was impeccably smart for her age. Topher played the father role perfectly. Mackenzie loves her father and is quite a daddy's girl.

On Mackenzie's first birthday, Bennett gets sick with what she thinks is food poisoning. Although, the parents weren't expecting another child so soon, this wasn't food poisoning but merely just a symptom of pregnancy. Topher and Bennett begin to prepare for their second child just as they did for Mackenzie. Although it was harder, what with balancing a one year old daughter and a job, but, the parents managed it, somehow. Bennett had zero problems in the pregnancy and gave birth to their second child, Allison Denise Brink, exactly nine months later just as with Allison's older sister. Now, Allison, began taking to her father's traits. She became very outgoing and fun loving, just like her father. Young Allison even began to lead her older sister into things that Mackenzie wouldn't even think about doing by herself. Allison did take after her mother's hair color but she had her father's eye color. Allison was rather a mommy's girl at that. Something that the two sisters did share, however, was their incredible smarts. Now, at ages 4, and 3, the two Brink children run into their parent's room as a daily routine.

"Daddy! Stop squishing mommy!" Allison whined trying to get in between her parents.

"Mommy, are you ok? Why Daddy squishing you?" Mackenzie asked

Bennett laughed and looked at both of her daughters.

"C'mon there's room for both of you girls to get squished too!" Topher said opening his arms and releasing his hold on Bennett.

Both Mackenzie and Allison giggled as they squeezed themselves in between their parents. Allison next to Bennett and Mackenzie next to Topher.

"So what is the amazing Brink family going to do today?" Topher asked the girls

The two sisters looked at each other in amazement. Their father's big smile coming out in both of them as they ranted.

"Lets go to the science museum again!" Mackenzie said

"No! Let's go to the zoo!" Allison said

"The park!" Mackenzie said

"The beach!" Allison countered

"Girls" Bennett started in a serious tone.

The sisters cowered slightly and grinned sheepishly at their mother.

"Yes mother?" Mackenzie asked

"We love you mommy" Allison said

Bennett smiled at her two daughters and her irritability subsided completely.

"How about we go see Granny Adelle?" Topher asked enthusiastically.

As their daughters grew up, Topher took the time to involve Adelle in his children's lives.

"Ooh mommy can we?" Allison asked with the same enthusiasm as her father's.

This only made Bennett smile even more as she saw both of her children's smile mirrored that of her husband's.

"I don't see why not." she said sweetly.

Mackenzie and Allison never bolted out of that bed so fast except for on Christmas morning.

"Are you sure Adelle will be up to this?" Bennett asked when her children were out of earshot.

"Of course babe! Boss lady loves the girls!" Topher said

Bennett's expression lightened a bit as she looked at her husband's hopeful expression.

Topher kissed Bennett once before rising from their bed. Once he was up, the blonde grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her to her feet. She raised on her tiptoes to kiss him gratefully before they started to get ready.

*DH*

Once the Brinks got to Adelle's house, Allison and Mackenzie were practically squirming in their seats to go see their favorite "grandmother".

"Aly, Mack, lets go!" Topher said enthusiastically before unbuckling their car seats.

Allison and Mackenzie practically jumped out of the car and ran for the door and started to bang on the door repeatedly.

"Granny let us in!" Allison said

"Granny it's us!" Mackenzie said

"Well duhh miss logic! Who else would it be?" Allison teased her elder sister.

"I'm just saying" Mackenzie said

Bennett face palmed hearing her daughters bickering back and forth and Topher was in stitches he was laughing so hard.

The sisters were now facing each other in front of the door, still arguing.

"Gee for being the oldest, you sure are the dumber one!" Allison said

"It's 'dumbest one' dear sister." Mackenzie said

"Well you're the dumber one for knowing that!" Allison said in a teasing tone.

"Takes one to know one!" Mackenzie said

"Aha! So you do admit it!" Allison said

The girls hadn't noticed that Adelle had answered the door and was watching the whole conversation.

"Hello Mackenzie, Allison." Adelle said

At the sound of her voice, the bickering stopped and they looked up at her with that sheepish grin on their faces.

Bennett had to keep herself from giggling due to how hard Topher was laughing at their daughters.

"Um, honey." she started

"Hmm, yeah h-hold on a minute." Topher said through his laughter.

"No honey, Adelle answered the door." Bennett said

"Oh- ha- right." Topher said looking to the door seeing his daughters and Adelle, bent down talking to them.

The blonde took Bennett's good hand and walked up to them.

"Hello Adelle" Bennett smiled

"Good to see you Bennett." Adelle smiled back.

The two women had gotten closer ever since the hospital incident.

"Hiya boss lady!" Topher chimed in.

"Good to see you too, Topher." Adelle said still on the level of her "granddaughters".

"How about we go in and I fix you both some lemonade?" she asked smiling at both girls.

They both grinned and ran past her and into the house.

Adelle rose to her feet and followed suit, along with Topher and Bennett.

*DH*

Inside DeWitt's home, Allison and Mackenzie packed together tightly on the couch and listened to their family talk.

Topher and Bennett sat on small love seat next to the couch and Adelle sat next to the children on the couch.

"You know Bennett-" Topher started earning the interest from his wife; he draped an arm around her before he began talking again; "Everywhere I go is over-ran by girls! Especially here."

"So are you saying that being around girls is a bad thing, honey?" Bennett asked glaring at her husband.

"What? No! I was just saying- aw forget it." Topher said hanging his head down.

Bennett smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Topher asked

"You're just so easy to play with" Bennett said with a smile.

"Thanks… I think." Topher said

"Honey I get where you're going with this. Maybe sometime soon." Bennett said

Topher grinned just like his daughters had before. "You're great you know that?"

Bennett smiled just as their lips met.

"Ahh! Gross Mommy and Daddy!" Allison said jumping in between them.

Both parents just laughed at their daughter and each in turn gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Bennett looked over to Mackenzie and wondered why she wasn't over there with them. The elder child was curled up into a ball and leaning against Adelle who was staring down at her as a smile played on her lips.

The mother nudged Topher arm to get his attention so he can look at their daughter.

"Well look at that!" Topher said enthusiastically

"We probably should be getting home anyway." Bennett said rising to her feet.

"Well thank you for the company." Adelle whispered handing the elder daughter to Topher.

"No problem boss lady! Catch ya at work tomorrow!" Topher said

Bennett picked up Allison and walked over to Adelle "You want to say goodbye sweetie?"

"Bye bye Granny Adelle I luhs you!" Allison said reaching out to Adelle from her mother's arm.

"Goodbye dear." Adelle said hugging the child back.

"Bye Adelle. Nice seeing you." Bennett smiled

"Nice seeing you as well. Take care now." Adelle said watching the family leave.

*DH*

When the Brinks got home, not just Mackenzie, but Allison had fallen asleep in the car.

"Go unlock the house, I'll get the girls." Topher whispered before kissing his wife sweetly.

Bennett nodded and grabbed her own keys from her bag and went to unlock the house.

Topher took both of his daughters out of their car seats, being careful not to disturb them.

"_They're awful cranky when they are deprived of sleep. They must get that from Bennett" _he thinks to himself then laughs at his own joke.

Once inside the house, Topher puts both girls in their beds for a nap and then goes down the hall to see his wife just looking at some mail that came in.

"Hey babe!" Topher said

Bennett laughed "You act like you haven't seen me in years." she said placing the mail back on the counter.

Topher wrapped his arms around her and grinned down at her; "Hard to believe four years ago I was close to death, isn't it?"

Bennett grimaces at the memories, hurt flashes across her face; "Don't speak of that." she whispers.

The blonde takes her face into his palm and looks into her brown eyes "I'm sorry Bennett."

"No, it's way beyond that time anyway. Feel free to talk about it." Bennett tried to smile.

"But it still hurts you." Topher said

"Well, it isn't every day that the man I love goes into a life or death coma now is it?" Bennett asked

"Ha, I guess not." Topher paused to grab her good hand and traces her knuckles with his thumb. "And it isn't everyday that a mystical mind walk saves that husbands life. Did I ever thank you for that?" he asked

"Every chance you get" Bennett smiled looking down at their hands.

Topher smiled and placed a kiss on Bennett's forehead. "I can never even come close to paying you back, so you will just have to settle with me giving you the world."

"I can accept that." Bennett said, smiling even brighter.

With that the conversation was sealed with a kiss. Topher Brink will never take anything for granted anymore. Every chance he gets to do something different, he grabs the opportunity with both hands, eager for what is in store.

**There you have it folks! I am kinda nervous about the end. Hope you enjoyed "Awake the beauty inside" hopefully I can get enough ideas for a sequel. Anytime you have suggestions, just message me. Please review and tell me how you liked this. Later people!**


End file.
